


通俗片段

by SwtNF



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwtNF/pseuds/SwtNF
Summary: 短打黄段个人性癖合集警示单篇标明





	1. Chapter 1

妥协

 

“把手套脱了。”  
但丁说这话的时候浑身上下还沾着不知哪种魔物留下的血，火药混着汗的味道紧紧地压着有些不自在的维吉尔。维吉尔感到惊异地看着但丁，但他没法动弹，他弟弟的下半身恬不知耻地隔着牛仔布勃起着顶住他相同的器官，这样紧贴着哪怕只是动一下都足以引来更大的反应。维吉尔看了但丁一眼，刚想弯下腰例行公事就被迅速地捞了起来，面前还残余着战斗余韵的但丁看起来目的性明确且不允许反抗：  
“我说，脱掉手套。”  
他再重复了一遍，  
“直接…用手帮我。”  
然后贴着维吉尔的唇线舔出补充的句子。

但丁的吻总是热情而又富有侵略性，卷过牙龈舔过上颚，只有让维吉尔闭着眼睛努力追着他抢一点休息间隙的份，合不上的嘴大开着，唾液止不住地往下掉。衣服绝对脏了，维吉尔听到但丁从喉咙里发出的笑声，一阵苦恼，他兄弟总是乐于看到自己狼狈的样子，所以他才总有这么多花样——维吉尔的手几乎全湿了，但丁的反应总是主动又火热。他弟弟一边咬着他微薄的下唇一边挺着腰划着圈用头部去操他敏感的手心，汗水混着湿漉漉的前液一起，他都快湿到单手握不住这东西了。  
于是但丁握住他的手腕，慢慢引导着扯下另一只手套，然后强行让他握住柱体，在十指环成的狭小空间里摩擦顶撞。  
维吉尔感到虎口被一次次剐蹭，频率和嘴里舌头的动作一样，难以言喻的快感从后颈爬上他同样汗湿的脖子，然后维吉尔更努力地动着手指，圆润的指甲轻轻剐蹭过但丁的顶部的孔，往下揉捏睾丸的时候，一直轻轻咬住他嘴唇磨蹭的牙齿颤抖地咬了下来，血腥味弥漫开的瞬间，维吉尔没有一丝准备就被但丁射了个满满当当。

“喔…喔。”维吉尔将还喘着气的弟弟推开一点，抬起其中一只被弄得乱七八糟的手动了动，粘稠的触感让他皱了皱眉，“这么爽？”

“…闭嘴。”

但丁再次咬了上去，把维吉尔的轻笑吞掉，也不管对方顺手把精液蹭着他衣服上的举动了——反正他哥请的家政，都得洗一遍。这次遭殃的是早就被揉皱的裤子，房车地板够脏，他甚至怀疑维吉尔宁愿被他用夹克裹着回去也不会穿这条裤子第二次。


	2. 动荡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骑乘

自小维吉尔在力量上就总是比不过但丁，显然他更擅长技巧和头脑的部分，而维吉尔擅长让所有东西喜欢他的本事大概也来源于此，尽管在之后他们都称其为亲和力。

但丁记得小时候斯巴达曾带他们去过马场游玩，好几次都被摔成灰头土脸的样子，马总是害怕他，他从不收敛的血统彰显的力量带来恐慌。但他略微瘦弱的兄弟不同，再性情猛烈的马都会亲昵地去蹭维吉尔的手心，然后让他牢牢地坐上去。然后维吉尔一边行进着一边得意地向他露出微笑：维吉尔记一分。  
但丁不得不承认他是那么擅长驯服和骑乘。虽然那个记忆封印让很多事变得模糊，但他哥哥还是少年时就显露出的修长双腿夹住马匹的方式永远清晰地刻在但丁的脑海里。

 

而现在这双腿曲起来，夹住的是比马匹更窄却也更壮实的腰，尽管屁股里的阴茎让维吉尔腰软得抬不起来，他骑但丁的方式依然非常游刃有余，缓慢扭动他有力的腰，起起伏伏着找喜欢的地方顶弄，每一次都能搅弄出水声来。  
但丁从下往上看着他哥哥布满红色情欲的脸，汗水和泪滴被重力扯下来砸在他的胸口，让他体温升高，情绪高涨。但是主动权全被维吉尔用绳子牢牢地锁住，他双手手腕被绑在床头动弹不得。  
有些难堪的境地来自一次愿赌服输和对方带有私心的报复。他之前不该那么用力地咬他兄弟的脖子的，谁又能想到维吉尔也有粗心大意叫别人发现这事儿的时候呢——除非全是他故意的，但丁咽了口口水，这家伙做得出来这种事，就为了能顺理成章地把但丁摁在床上让他扳回一筹。  
维吉尔刚开始捆他的时候说什么来着？一个特殊的，难以忘怀的夜晚。说实话，见不得人的花样他在女人身上玩得够多了，但这次说出这话的人可是维吉尔，值得期待优等生是否在这种事情上也能展示他出色的技巧，显然，他哥做得比任何他见过的人都要好。

他是用但丁的阴茎把自己操得够爽的，就算是仰视也看得到他胸前因快感挺立的乳首，和不断流着前液的柱体，他早就射过几次了，不断起伏的动作几乎把那些液体弄得到处都是。  
随着肉壁收缩着一下接着一下地套弄着柱体的动作，他正无限接近高潮，维吉尔呜咽着晃着身体，没有停下来的意思。  
但丁咬紧了后槽牙看着他有些失神的脸，汗水从发间落下来沾湿他额前的散发，从颤抖的睫毛流过他通红的鼻尖，最后掉在不断漏出呻吟的嘴里，粉色的舌尖接住了那一点盐分，快乐的苦涩弥漫开来。这一切都足以让但丁把维吉尔射得满满当当，但他还是继续咬紧了后槽牙还闭上了眼睛——维吉尔没法就这么从他这里拿掉一分。

“……但丁。”

“什——唔！”  
但丁难以置信地看着浑身泛红的哥哥一点点撑起他的身体，让他阴茎从温暖紧致的体内抽出一大截，最后只含住顶部的部分，湿热的肉压迫着，挤压着最敏感的部位，维吉尔甚至还在继续夹紧屁股磨蹭他，但丁甚至被磨出了一点眼泪。尽管始作俑者正因为高潮被打断而浑身颤抖，看到他的反应却满足地笑起来。维吉尔用一只手摸着自己的肚子，突然把撑住自己的另一只松开，失去支撑的身体重重地坐了回去，紧缩着高潮的肉道被更硬的柱体破开，借着重力磨蹭过敏感点再冲到最底部——刚好是他手摸的位置。意识到这点之前但丁射在他兄弟体内，维吉尔一滴不漏地含进去，前面的阴茎像是失禁一样淌出精液，把但丁的身体和床单都弄得足够乱七八糟了。

维吉尔喘着气俯下身来咬住他的下巴用牙齿磨了磨，胸口贴着胸口，项链抵住锁骨，维吉尔的阴茎在他肚子上，黏糊糊的，于是维吉尔不怀好意地动了动下身，又惹得但丁倒吸一口冷气，拜托他才刚射完——含糊的笑意从维吉尔喉咙里发出来：“维吉尔记一分。”

喔，喔。

但丁侧过头去够他的舌头，氧气被夺走的时候某些记忆变得鲜活起来，大概是马背上维吉尔的笑，又或是他握住维吉尔手的时候，对方有些不甘的挫败表情。  
他想要那一分就拿去好了，但丁在挣开绳结翻身把他哥再操进床单里的时候想到，反正他不仅会赢回来，还会赢得更多。


	3. 打击&紧缚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 百哥点的dirty talk和打屁股  
> 业务不熟见谅
> 
> 以及双性股绳
> 
> mDmV ONLY

击打

 

维吉尔尖叫着绷紧后背射进了床单里，意外来临的高潮让肉壁紧缩着，但丁差点被夹射。

“操……你就喜欢被这么对待是吧？在找到我之前是不是求着你结社成员一个接一个拿鞭子抽你淫荡的屁股？”但丁继续扇了一巴掌，维吉尔埋在枕头里的呜咽更大声了，“如果我不多给你淫荡的屁股来几下你是不是就射不了这么快？”

 

维吉尔试着摇头否定，但是屁股却主动地，讨好般地往但丁手边蹭。两团雪白的臀肉夹紧着自己老二的场景但丁看得够多，但毕竟现在这是他老哥。

“你真他妈是天生的婊子……”

最后一个词让维吉尔又硬了——他感到被侮辱的不堪和被压迫的兴奋，从来没人敢这么对他，就算他的确被自己的弟弟操得像发情的母狗，可他也没想过会被冠以这样的——

就在再多一点情欲就能把他推进迷醉的黑暗时，屁股里突然的空虚突兀地让他清醒，维吉尔从沾满自己口水的布料里抬起头来，想向身后的人确认发生了什么时腰却软了下去，但丁快速地把他捞了起来，附身贴紧同样汗湿的脊背之后咬着耳朵吐着热气问：“你想要弟弟的老二吗？”

 

但丁一路顺着他湿滑的脖子向上摸，两只手指插进他的口腔里搅弄着舌头，唾液不断地分泌出来滴在上面，维吉尔只能堪堪合住一点嘴用牙齿轻咬。不用想也知道，他后面刚被但丁操过的肉穴肯定更湿，可是但丁只是摩擦着洞口，像是没发现它是何等饥渴着收缩，每次维吉尔抬起屁股来往后磨蹭，他就躲开，或者干脆再给早就被打到通红的臀肉一巴掌。

 

“老实点，这么一会你就这么忍不住？”

 

他揉捏布满通红掌印的软肉，成功地逼出维吉尔更大的哭声。麻痒的刺痛和快感顺着被捏的地方直通脑髓，而但丁勃起就抵在会让他爽上天的入口，维吉尔讨好着吸吮那两根手指，在舌头搅拌出的水声中含糊喊着他的名字，他试着回头去贴近但丁的脸，湿热的呼吸带出嘶哑的请求。

 

“Yes…”他拉长声音说，“Do something. Dante. "

 

但丁用吻应允了他，冲进他早就准备妥当的身体里，年长者在欲求被填满的餍足和粘腻亲吻带来的绵长的快感之中眯起了眼睛。但丁，但丁，他就着唾液咽下渴求，在刺痛和被掌控的境地下抵达高潮。

 

 

 

 

 

束缚

 

在但丁有这样一个机会把维吉尔绑起来之前， 他完全没有想过他哥哥可以是如此多汁甜美的果实，他被衣物紧紧包裹住的身体里藏着这样丰沛的泉眼，他的血管里流淌着这样的甘泉

 

他哥哥的野心令人感到恐惧和失望，魔人化将他的愤怒和难以置信推到了高峰。但丁粉碎了一柄又一柄幻影剑，维吉尔的慌乱在一点点展露，然后他破开他兄弟的心脏，锐利的叛逆插进年长者的血肉之时，但丁甚至感受到一种奇妙的快意。

 

 

 

维吉尔无法抑制地哭了出来，粗糙的麻绳就着但丁的力道毫无阻拦地勒进肉缝里，抵住他敏感的阴蒂和外唇，每一次前后摩擦只能让他呜咽着 难以抵抗地充血滴水，他试图呼喊但丁，让他停止，可是电流一样的快感只是让他身体更加紧绷，被束缚的大腿颤抖着大开，而但丁近似苛责惩罚的动作完全没有停下的意思，维吉尔哭喊的声音里藏着多么浓厚的快乐，他高高翘起的性器只能无助地流下前液，毫无廉耻可言。

 

但丁停下手上的动作，顺着绳子摸进湿软的肉穴，被摩擦得高热的内壁试探着挤压他的手指，黏滑的透明液体沾了一手，他用指甲压进绳子的缝隙里，然后固定在外阴两边，维吉尔的洞口现在看起来就像是等待品尝的甜点，艳红带着水光的色泽就这样向他弟弟毫无保留地敞开着。而维吉尔根本承受不住那样的刺痒，他用力地喘着气，试图扭动自己没被扣紧的腰，小幅度的动作却只是堪堪带动他的臀部，绳结那样紧地封住了他的关节，锁住他的动作，而但丁，他只是搅动着充斥爱液的洞口，就算但丁已经硬得甚至不需要脱下裤子就能确定他同样兴致高昂。

 

维吉尔喘息着抬起头来注视着他，他甚至无法继续维持他那副游刃有余的模样了，意识到弟弟想做什么的时候，他开口的声音甚至更加急促了

 

“但丁不，现在就停下……”

“想都别想。”

 

没有任何阻碍，除了维吉尔无法承受快感的声音，但丁低头舔了进去，用牙齿摩擦，或是包住用力吸吮。维吉尔湿得一塌糊涂，羞耻和快乐击中了他的内核，他平日从未如此对待过的部位像是有了自己的生命一般，敏感的肉被舌头顶开一些，又谄媚地拥上去，身体里的快感像浪潮一样把他打翻，但丁的手指摸索着向他的后穴探去，前列腺被揉开的时候维吉尔挺起腰来达到高潮，射精和潮吹同时发生的爽利只能让他无助地淌下唾液。而始作俑者没有停下来的意思，但丁把阴茎弹出来磨蹭他，这是一场惩罚，一次被压抑久了的索取，是一次原始的求爱。

 

“还没结束，维吉尔，在你明白你做了什么之前，它永远不会结束。”

 

 


End file.
